A House that is Probably Evil as Shit
by Albino-Since-The-60s
Summary: Romano wakes up and finds himself in the front yard of a desolate and creepy house. Some friends find him along the way and they get into all kinds of crazy shit. Originally for Halloween. T for Romano's uncensored vulgarity and mentions of sexual themes. There will be slight mentions of pairings.


The man sucked in breaths which the icy water and his unconscious state had deprived him of. He opened his eyes, vision blurry with rain and looked around. He was covered in mud and enclosed in a small dark space. He looked above at the moon shining down on him, it felt as if it shone just for him. The silvery light was almost warming in such cold weather. He snapped out of his hypnotized state and stood up. His eyes fell upon the grass beyond him and the round stones and crosses and weeping angels that crumbled in the land before him lined with a wrought iron fence. Oh god, he thought to himself. I am in a grave plot. Oh god, I am dead. He scrambled so quickly out of the ground he was to fast to fall back into the hole, despite the wet and malleable earth below. He stood up and shouted for someone, anyone who might be in the area. He spun around as a hand fell upon his shoulder and came face to face with that jerk! He let out a scream of terror and fell on his back.

"Chigi! Bastard! You almost gave me a heart attack!" he sat up.

"Almost?" Antonio looked down at the frightened Italian.

"Where the hell are we?" Lovino hopped to his feet and grabbed the slightly older mans collar in his fist.

"No one knows, darling, but our friend suggested we get out of the rain and go up to that house over there," another voice said behind Antonio.

"NAAH!" Lovino yelled as he spun the Spaniard around and hid behind him "You brought those jerks?" he whined.

"Hey, we weren't brought we just woke up in this place!" Gilbert called from next to Francis. The four men took a moment to look up at said house. It looked more like a castle to them, full of detail with statues of women in dresses that draped across their shoulders and gargoyles carved into the balconies and ledges of the building. They also spotted a red glow coming from the top most window leading them to assume the house was occupied. After some arguing and yelling they clumsily crawled over the black fence and ran up to the house as lightning crashed to the ground and thunder boomed above. They got to the porch guarded by two medium sized lion statues and found it was infested with rose vines that crawled up along the brick and columns. And behind the curtain of vines they could see the entrance was boarded up.

"WHAT!" Lovino yelled and threw rocks at the door.

"Calm down Lovi, there must be another entrance lets look around back" Antonio sounded optimistic even through all of this!

"Another entrance! Are you fucking kidding me? Oh yeah lets just bored up the goddamn front door, what a welcoming gesture, how kind! Does that sound like a good idea to you, idiota?" Lovino shouted as rain came down on him in barrels and the sky yelled back at him. Antonio and Francis just started at this poor angry man, who was far more drenched than they were, as he cursed at the world in Italian.

"Hey losers, the awesome Prussia has found a cellar door in the back!" Gilbert shouted. Antonio just put his arm around the fuming Italian and they headed off.

Once they had made their way past angry bushes adorned with thornes they came across a stone path that led to a set of wooden doors bolted to the ground. It was obviously a door that went to a basement and all of them blindly ran in seeking shelter. Lovino found the cellar beyond horrifying. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling like paper mobiles keeping the dead at rest. The wood floor was rotted and unstable and he was sure it hid corpses. Absolutely sure of it. He had almost broke his neck going down the stairs, whereas Gilbert just fucking barreled down them and Francis sauntered to the bottom graceful as ever. Fortunately Antonio had enough balance for the both of them. If it weren't so horror film-esque it would have been a great basement. It was large and built well, but years of abandonment had reduced it to a graveyard for old furniture and clothes that looked like things people in those beautiful paintings wore. They reached a door on the other side of the room and bound another set of sketchy as fuck stairs.


End file.
